Love and Corruption
by OMFGitsKayla
Summary: After learning Team Rocket is back in action controlling the Pokemon League, 17 year old Nora Dreme feels this is just the motivation she's been looking for to start her journey. Along with Ash, Gary, and her Gengar; Jasper, she will do whatever it takes to stop Giovanni and his cronies. (Possible lemon later on. Will give a warning in the previous chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

***~*DISCLAIMER*~***

**I don't own Pokémon. I'm using characters from the cartoon. (If there is anything else i left out feel free to let me know) Note: all italics are thoughts. Also, I did NOT steal the title and idea from a user called KaeFace since that is my old account and don't remember anything about it. This is my re written version of that idea.**

~Chapter One~

"Wake up Baby! Breakfast is done!"

Nora Dreme sat up in bed, yawning while fluffing up her blonde hair. She scopes around her room and yells a reply to her mom. Afterwards she feels eyes on her.

"Morning, Jasper."

Her Gengar materialized at the foot of her bed and gives her a huge smile, then fades away. Crawling out of bed, stopping at her mirror. Her blonde hair stops just below her shoulders in a wavy mess. Her tired green eyes scan her body as she turns to the side. "_Still as slender as yesterday." _She jokes with herself. "Sigh... and just as short." She throws her hair in a pony tail and slips into her flip flops and heads to the kitchen. The smell of bacon and eggs fill the air. Her mom sits at the table with her coffee.

"Did you hear about the younger kids leaving for Pallet last night?"

She shoots a look at Nora as she pours a cup of coffee for herself. Nora rolls her eyes

"I know that they left yesterday. And no, I probably won't go this year either."

Her mom sighs into her drink. "I was just saying... I remember you begging me to let you get your trainer license, and I would just hate to see it go to waste..." She gets up and walks to the living room turning on the TV.

Nora stares at her coffee for a moment. She knows her mother is right, she just can't find the motivation to go. "_Maybe someday..."_ She thinks.

"Nora, sweetie, you should come see this..." Her mom sounds worried.

She rushes into the living room right as the announcement starts again. Officer Jenny is on the screen standing outside of Oaks Lab.

*TV* Officer Jenny: This just in; it seems that Team Rocket has reemerged and has managed to overthrow the Pokémon League! Reports have said they are engaging in unfair matches and stealing the Pokémon of the trainers they defeat."

Nora grabs the remote and turns it off before Jenny can finish. Even Jasper comes out of hiding to see what is going on. He looks at her and mentally whispers to her.

"_Is everything ok Nor_?"

"_How would feel about kicking some Rocket ass?"_

Nora gives Jasper a devious smile, which is returned twice fold.

"_You know I love the way you think dear._" With the end of the statement, he's gone again.

Nora watches her mom, who is giving her a confused look back. "Nora? You know I hate that mind thing you and that Gengar do." She laughs a little in hopes of not offending her.

"Well..." she looks around the room, thinking of how to tell her mom her plan, "You know, I was thinking... Maybe I should start my league challenge this year." She watches at her mom to gauge her reaction.

Her mom just gawks at her. She honestly has no clue what she thinks of this. Maybe confused, shocked, or worried? Or a mix of all the above. Jasper reappears next to Nora and joins in staring at her mom. She finally says something.

"Well..." She coughs uncomfortably. "I know I've been harassing you about going, but... do you really think it's a good idea to take on Team Rocket with only one Pokémon?"

Nora cringes at her words. "Great. Now she's gonna try to convince me to stay home..."

Her mom sighs and gives Nora a loving glance. "But... if you think you are ready, and if you think you can handle this, I can't really tell you no. I'll call Oak and let him know he has a straggler on the way."

A huge smile forms on Nora's face as she runs to hug her mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She holds onto her tighter while jumping with excitement. "I promise I'll stop Team Rocket mom, I'll be just like that boy from Pallet!"

Her mom just laughs at Nora's excitement. "Seeing you smile like this makes you look like your Gengar sweetie." She laughs again, and then takes on a more serious air. "Good luck baby. I know you'll go far with Jasper on your side." She gives Nora a tighter squeeze before letting her go to pack up some clothes.

Minutes later, Nora runs down the stairs with a human disguised Gengar. "I'm ready to head out mom!" Nora tries to make a dash for the door before her mom stops her.

"So uh, Nora..." her mom tries to play it cool, watching Nora fidget. "How are you getting to Pallet dear?"

Nora cringes at that comment. "Shit... I didn't really think of it... Maybe walk? Since neither you nor I have a car, I figured I could walk?" She tried to cover the sound of disgust in her voice.

"Or..." her mom continues, "we could fly." Her mom shoots her a smile and walks out the front door.

Nora gives her mom a confused look and follows close behind her. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Her mom just ignores her and pulls a whistle out of her pocket, giving it a hard blow. The whistle makes a loud sharp noise, piercing the otherwise silent day.

"Mom... what kind of whistle is that? She asks, in vain again as her mom just stares at the sky with a smile. "Ugh..."

Nora watches the sky, feeling slightly stupid. She was about to go back inside when a loud screech came from the west. She spins on the spot to see a huge Pidgeot flying at them, kicking up dust as it lands by her mom. It nuzzles up to her while cooing.

"Whoa, mom! I had no idea you ever had any Pokémon!"

Her mom smiles, still stroking the bird, "Mhm. Pig was the first, and only, Pokémon I ever caught. You would never guess she used to be a runt... But this is hardly the time to be talking about my Pidgeot! Let us get going."

They spend a few minutes covering some of the do's and don'ts of flying on a Pokémon, and take off towards Pallet. After a few hours in the air, they finally see the outline of Pallet town in the distance. Nora looks down at the trees whizzing by, enjoying the feeling of the wind on her face. When they land outside of Oaks' Lab, she looks at her mom and how young she seems to look. She turns to talk with her.

"Oh Nora... I guess this is goodbye..." She wipes tears from her eyes. "Please write me when you can, or better, come visit when you're near Lavender?"

Nora can't help but to start tearing up as well, but she grabs onto her mom before she can notice. "Ye-yeah, I'll try to write..." She sniffles a bit and chokes back her crying. "I love you mom. Thanks for giving me a ride."

Nora stands and waves as she watches her mom fly out of view, and turns to walk into the lab.

"Oh fuck you Ash! Me losing was a fluke and you know it! Those Rockets are a bunch of cheating bastards!"

The boy speaking had wild brown hair and had the most arrogant air about him, but she did have to admit he was kinda cute. She felt Jasper getting jealous, and laughed at him for being a girl. Ash laughed and answered the boy.

"Sure Gary, but I thought you were the best and that NO one could ever beat you." He said this with the perfect hint of sarcasm.

Nora just stood there staring at him. His messy, jet black hair, the red cap, and the adorable Pikachu standing at his feet, this had to be THE Ash. Her knees got weak looking at him. They stopped talking when they noticed Nora and Jasper. Gary was the first to approach her, taking her by the hand.

"Why hello there beautiful," He proceeded to kiss her hand. "You must be Nora Dreme. Gramps said you would be coming. The names Gary Oak." After actually listening to him talk, she decided he isn't actually that attractive.

"Pleasure..." She pulled her hand away from him, disgusted. "It's pronounced 'Dream'. And don't ever call me beautiful again."

Jasper gives that Gengar smile which makes Gary uncomfortable while Ash laughs at Gary's failure to flirt.

"And here I thought you were a ladies man!"

"Whatever." Gary glares at him as Nora giggles at Ash's comment.

When Ash is done, he takes actual notice of Jasper. "Uhmm, who is this? The Professor only mentioned you showing up and... Uh..." He gives Jasper a weird look, trying to think of a polite way to describe him.

"Oh, sorry. This is Jasper, my Gengar. He's not much of a fan of his Pokéball either." Nora smiles at his Pikachu when explaining this. Jasper just gives a dirty look to Ash and Gary. Ash just smiles awkwardly while giving an introduction.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. But maybe you knew that..." he gives a slight laugh. "I've never heard of a Gengar that could take human shape. He must be pretty powerful." Jasper gives him a look of approval.

"Yeah, he is pretty strong. I'm lucky to have him." She smiles at Jasper as she touches his arm.

Ash gives her a curious look. "How did you catch him?"

"I'll tell you later if you remind me. It's kind of a long story." She smiles at Jasper and Ash just shrugs it off. "Besides, I really need to see Professor Oak."

**END**

**Please leave me constructive criticism ****and let me know if you would like to see more of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

***~*DISCLAIMER*~***

**I don't own Pokémon. **

**Note: I didnt realize I forgot describe Nora so I will be editing the first chapter to add her description.**

"Hello Miss Dreme!"

Nora couldn't help but smile at him. His lab coat was so pristine, that it stood out from the unorganized mess of papers on his desk**. **The silver in his hair gleamed under the overhead lights. He had a very sunny disposition; it was hard not to be happy around him. This man is the one and only, Professor Oak.

"Your mother called me earlier and said you were coming. I'm sure you heard the news about the League…" His composition went from happy to somber. Nora's changed with his. Just thinking about all those innocent Pokémon that were taken from their trainers made her feel sick. She couldn't imagine someone taking Jasper from her.

Yeah… it's honestly the reason I've decided to finally start my challenge. I want to STOP Team Rocket!" Ash looks at her, impressed with her resolve. Even she was shocked by her ambition.

"Oh… who is this young man?" Oak gestures at Jasper.

"He's My Gengar." Nora smiles at Oak as she wraps her arms around his neck, causing him to slightly lose his balance.

The Professor keeps his eyes on Jasper. "Interesting…" And he leaves it at that. He continues with their business. "Well, Nora, it's time for you to pick your official starting Pokémon! I have three to choose from: Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle." Professor Oak pauses to look at Nora. "Would you like to go see them?"

She beams at the idea. "That won't be necessary Professor. I already know who I want to choose." She walks towards the table where three Pokéballs sit. Each ball has a symbol representing the element of the Pokémon that is inside. A leaf for Bulbasuar, a flame for Charmander, and a water drop for Squirtle. Ash and Gary watch her reach for one of the balls.

"Squirtle is a good choice Nora! Both me and Gary have one." Ash smiles at her as she turns the Pokéball in her hands.

"Thanks Ash. I think their adorable, plus I needed a good water type to make a balanced team." She returns the smile, and hooks the ball to her belt. "So Professor, where do you think I should start?" She turns towards the Professor.

"I think the best course of action would to head north all the way to Pewter City. There is a gym in Viridian, but that will be your last stop. I think Ash and Gary should be able to help you from there. Oh and I would like you to take this." Out of his pocket, he pulls a Pokédex and puts it into her hand. "Take care of it, and it will take care of you. After that, all the advice I can give you is to catch more Pokémon and train them to be the best they can be. With that, I believe it's time you kids got going."

For the first hour of their walk, it is done in silence. Nora spent it talking with Jasper.

"_I hope we're doing the right thing Jasper… What if we fail? I don't think I could stand to lose you…_" Jasper gives her a look of concerned and reaches for her hand, giving it a tender squeeze.

"_Don't worry Nor. No one can keep me from you._" She turns her head away quickly, burning a bright red. She's thankful when Ash finally breaks the silence.

"So Nora" He walks in front of her to talk. "How did you get your hands on your Gengar?"

She lets go of Jaspers hand and stops. Seeing Ash's curiosity, she starts to tell their story.

"It definitely was interesting how we met." Jasper fades into his true form and gives that Gengar smile. "It all started in Pokémon Tower."

**END**

**I know this one was a little shorter, but I am hoping that her story of her meeting Jasper will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

***~*DISCLAIMER*~***

**I don't own Pokémon.**

Chapter Three

Both Ash and Gary watch her intently with curiosity on their faces. This makes her laugh.

"Gary, I'm kinda surprised you care so much."

He scoffs at her remark. "Please, this walk is boring. Any story right now would be better than all this quiet." He crosses his arms trying to clear his face of any emotion. Ash rolls his eyes at his attitude.

"Ok Nora! No more distractions! Where did you get Jasper?"

"Alright, alright! Let's try to make it out of Viridian Forest and I'll tell you the story." She runs ahead.

About 20 minutes into the forest, a flock of Pidgey fly from the bushes, cutting her off.

"They're so cute!" She chases after them with admiration when a smaller Pidgey wattles into her leg. It falls over and starts to cry.

"Awe you poor thing…" She picks up the little bird and cradles it. Seeing how small it is reminds her of her moms' Pidgeot. She looks down at the Pidgey. "You know, my mom has a Pidgeot, and has told me she started out as a runt as well. Would you like to come with me?" The little Pidgey flutters out of her arms and starts to chirp excitedly.

"Coo!" Nora laughs at its excitement and reaches into her bag for a Pokéball. She taps him on the head and he warps into the ball with a click. Nora looks at the boys and gives them a smug look. "This is gonna be easy." And starts walking away.

Right as the sun is setting they make camp. Two tents, and 15 fed Pokémon later, Nora starts her story.

"When I was little, like maybe six or seven, I used to go adventuring around Pokémon Tower. I loved the silence, watching the Gastly flutter through walls, it was serene to me. I would also leave flowers on some of the graves to show someone still remembered them." She trailed off in thought, trying to pull specifics about that day in Pokémon Tower.

*~*Flashback*~*

The old doors of the tower creaked as she slowly pushed into them. The attendant on duty looked up from her magazine and smiled at the little girl. "Good evening Nora. Come to visit the graves again?"

"Yes ma'am. Look! I even brought more flowers!" She excitedly jumped up to show her handful of wildflowers. She smiled and waved goodbye before the attendant could comment on them.

She climbs to the top floor, where there is a shrine set up. She walks up to it slowly, bending down to place her flowers, and to pray.

*~*End Flashback*~*

"I never would have seen you being the religious type Nora" Gary interrupts her story.

"Well Gary," there is a hint of bitterness in her tone. "I'm not. When I would pray at that shrine, it was for the Pokémon souls traveling to their resting place…" She looks down at the fire Ash's Charizard had started. The flames looked like they danced differently than those man made.

"But, anyways…"

*~*Flashback*~*

Nora's silent words hung in the air. Something starts to rustle around the graves, causing Nora to jump. Out from the headstones materialize five Gastly, and four Haunters. They silently circle her, laughing, watching her every move. One of the Haunters breaks the formation to hover overhead while Nora shakes underneath. Freaked, she tries to make a run for the door leading to the stairs. Panting, just as she's about to reach the door, the Haunter forms in front of her. Its laugh is maniacal as his hands move in a pattern, causing the whole room to melt away. The other Haunters and Gastly join in.

"Eeeeek!" In a panic, she tries to scramble for someplace to go. But every way she turned, a Haunter or Gastly would get in her way, making gruesome faces and shrieking. Her mind was flustered from their Night Shades, making her sick. All she saw were the creatures that made up her nightmares. She lay in the fetal position crying, all the while they were laughing…

*~*End Flashback*~*

She pauses to see the shocked looks she is getting from Ash and Gary, Jasper still just smiling.

"Holy shit! I didn't think Gastly and Haunter ever got violent with people." Ash gives her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry that happened to you… but uh, where does Jasper fit into this?"

"I learned later that they just play hard. I don't think they're actually all that violent." She adjusts herself on the seat. "Hold on Ash! I'm getting there!" She giggles, and continues on.

*~*Flashback*~*

Just when she thought it would never end, a loud roar fills the room. All of the Gastly and Haunters stopped, the Night Shade lifted instantly. Another roar fills the room, scattering all of them, straight to the graves that they came from. Confused, Nora looks around to see where the noise was coming from.

"Hello…?" Her voice sounds weak and shaky in the sudden silence. She sees a figure standing in the shadows.

"_Are you alright?_" Out of the shadows, comes a boy about her age. She notices something strange about him…

His hair looks black, but has a glint of purple in the light and is shoved in a beanie that points out in two different directions. His eyes are wide, black in color. He was wearing a baggy, purple hoodie and black jeans. The one thing that stood out the most was his smile. It reminded her of a Gengar.

"Uh… Yeah. I think so…" As she tried to stand, she stumbled a bit, but the strange boy caught her. "H-how did you…?" The gap between them was large, it didn't make sense that he reached her so quickly…

He just laughs. "_Glad to see you're ok._ _I'll escort you to the first floor._" He keeps his hand on her back, making sure she doesn't fall again. He stops at the door leading to the main hall. "_I hope to see you soon._"

She turns to say thank you, but he's gone. "Where did that boy go?" She looks around for a short while, but decides it is best to go home. As she reaches the front door, the attendant stops her again.

"Nora, dear, before you go home, someone dropped this off and said it was for you?" She has a vacant look on her face, but hands her a Pokéball with a note attached to it.

"Jasper? Who is Jasper?" Nora looks at her with a confused look, but says goodnight and pushes through the doors anyways. As she walks home, she turns the ball around in her hand, wondering what could be inside. Something brushes against her shoulder as she's about to press the center.

"_Hey Nora._"

A slight gasp leaves her mouth as she turns to see the boy from the tower. "Who are you?!" She moves backwards to create a gap between them. "If you don't leave me alone, I will use my Pokémon!" She holds the ball in an aggressive stance, which just makes the boy chuckle.

"_Throwing that ball will do you no good considering I'm standing right here._" His smile curls into that creepy grin again.

"What are you?!" She screams into the night staring at the boy. But then it clicks. "This is… your Pokéball...?" At the realization, the boy fades into a mist, reforming into a Gengar.

He laughs, and finally makes a proper introduction. "_I am Jasper._" And his smile grows wider.

Suddenly, his smile doesn't seem so scary. It's almost… comforting. He reaches for her hand again; he interlaces their fingers and walks her home.

*~*End Flashback*~*

"I still have no idea where he actually came from though; he refuses to tell me anything about his past." She glances at Jasper, who just looks back.

"_Maybe you'll never know._" With that, he fades away.

Ash and Gary just stare at her in disbelief.

"That's incredible that he protected you like that… I bet Pikachu would do the same for me." Ash looks into his lap to see Pikachu sleeping, and strokes his back.

"Yeah, yeah. Touching." Gary ruins the moment and rushes to his tent. "I'm going to bed, night." With a zip of his tent, Ash and Nora are left alone at the dying fire.

"So uh, Nora." Ash tries to clear his throat. "Off topic but, is there anyone waiting for you at home? You know, like a-" Nora laughs at his awkwardness while finishing his sentence.

"Like a boyfriend? No." She blushes at the idea of having a boyfriend though. She never had many friends, so in turn, no boyfriends. Ash then touches her shoulder, taking her by surprise.

"Well, I'm shocked that you don't. But I'm gonna head off to bed as well Nora. Goodnight." He gives her shoulder a light squeeze and carries Pikachu to his tent.

Nora just sits there blushing like crazy. "_Was Ash flirting with me?_" She just shrugs it off. "_There's no way. He's practically famous for disbanding Team Rocket from Celadon City. He probably has women from every town waiting for him._" She chuckles at the idea.

Jasper shows up next to her, slightly irritated. "_He better not be flirting with you. But you're right. It is unlikely_" Jasper makes his smile.

Nora looks up at him and laughs at his jealousy. "_Yeah, I know._" She stands up from her seat, pouring water on the campfire. She leans against Jasper, "_Let's go to bed, ok?_"

Jasper gives a nod of approval and disappears into the tent, with Nora right behind him.

**END**

**Once again, I would like some criticism for I feel I'm already making this story drag =/ **

**But I will try my best to keep it interesting!**


End file.
